


Can two anxious hearts beat as one?

by mysV



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coruscant (Star Wars), Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Parental Mace Windu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysV/pseuds/mysV
Summary: They walked together, he slowing his steps to accommodate her. When they were close to the Temple, Depa saw their faint morning shadows appear, faint but visible, side by side.We brought the sunrise home together, she thought.
Relationships: Depa Billaba & Mace Windu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Can two anxious hearts beat as one?

**Author's Note:**

> Mace Windu is great character who deserve more love and apreciation, also this is just an excuse to write bby!Depa being a bold and a bit reckless Padawan, just like her own Padawan. So get ready for the Master & Padawan feels!
> 
> English isn't my first language, I'm sorry for any spelling error o grammatical mistake.

**Disclaimer** : Star Wars and all of its affiliated properties remains property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

* * *

One of Depa's earliest memories was Mace Windu's Force signature. Even then, when she wasn't more than a toddler, she considered him indestructible.

The shadows that haunted the dark shattered against him like glass on stone. When he walked the streets during the day, people stole glances at him and traded awed whispers.

_(Coruscant people always imagined more than they saw, always said more than they knew)._

Depa also saw some, very few, people greet him as he walked by. She didn't tell anyone, but she took note of everything. How he ever didn't flaunt his power, but he didn't hide it either. How he always knew where the trouble was. How he'd go right to the heart of it like there was nothing in the Galaxy that could stop him.

That was his power.

Some missions were too risky, and he left her behind in the Temple. Depa, being no more than a young girl, would imagine, half-dream, half-fantasy, that he was a king from a faraway world. His long brown robes was his regal gown, transfigured to hide his true identity.

The people and the trees and the tookas paid their respects. She'd fall asleep and dream about him walking the hallways of an endless castle. Countryfolks and politicians would run after him, asking him for help with their troubles, asking for wisdom. Depa always woke before the sun. She'd climb out onto the closest window and watch for him, with Sar chasing after her.

His shadow would appear first, robes swinging, back and forth, easy and comforting.

He'd show into the Temple stairs at the very first light of dawn, without fail, and the sun would follow behind him. She saw it happen so many times, she almost believed the sun wouldn't rise if he didn't come.

One night, his mission was in the Lower Levels, and she followed him. She wasn't scared; she knew he was untouchable. It never occurred to her that the shadows would notice her.

He was another matter. She lost sight of him for a second around a street corner, already so low in Cosruscant that natural light was no longer visible, and suddenly he was behind her and so was something else, something fast, with eyes that glittered. It growled like an animal and she, still too slow and inexperensed, didn't even got the chance to reach for her lightsaber. Everything reeled and something struck Depa's head, painfully pulling at her braids.

Then she was lying on the ground, pressed awkwardly against dirty duracrete, with blood on her lip and forehead.

Her Master purple lightsaber light up, and a began fought in the street, right in front of her. They were faster than her stunned eyes could follow. But he sknew that he was winning, she knew because the creature shrieked in frustration because no matter what it did, no matter how fast or how hard it clawed or bit or punched, it couldn't hurt him. It couldn't even get close to him.

He was stone and it was glass shattering against him.

Mace took his time with it, not being quick or merciful. It lost tentacles first and then sometihing that resembled a leg, then Depa closed her eyes and breathed heavily through her nose. When she opened them, he was kneeling before him with the wrath of the Force in his eyes. The creature was gone.

"Depa, what are you doing? Why are you still here!?"

She couldn't move. His disapproval paralyzed her like nothing else could've. She bit her bleeding lip, but before she could cry, he softened instantly. He looked away from her teary eyes and busied himself checking over her bruises, still brusque even when he was being gentle.

"Follow me here, such a great idea you had there, Padawan. Well, we're alive, aren't we? We beat it."

"You did, Master" Dep said, swallowing down the lump in her throat.

He smiled, just a little bit. "We did."

"Are you mad at me?"

He shook his head. "Life's too short to be mad at you. I'll save my mad for ones who deserve it. Only this once, you hear me, Padawan?"

That was all, he didn't make her leave and that night, she was untouchable too in his shadow.

Afterwards, they walked back together, he slowing his steps to accommodate her. When they were close to the Temple, Depa saw their faint morning shadows appear, faint but visible, side by side.

_We brought the sunrise home together_ , she thought.

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> :)


End file.
